


Watching Captain America: Civil War

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers react, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Multi, Watching Marvel Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Up Next: Captain America: Civil War
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 52
Kudos: 113





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I, okay, I am team Iron man for this. But I don't want to include any, sort of, biased opinions. Both parties made some... questionable decisions and I'm not going to ignore that. So... yeah. I hope I don't piss anyone off with this one. Every fic I read for reference switched all characters opinions on the accords to one side, which is exactly what I'm not gonna do. So yeah, hope you like it. Lmk what Team you are in replies!

"I still can't get over how much he reminds me of Obadiah." Tony said. "They both tried to take over the companies and they both used our tech against us."

"I'm still surprised that Scott and Hope kissed. Like... did anyone see that coming?" Clint asked.

"I'm still wondering why Sam was looking for Scott. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if its correct or not." Natasha said. 

"Is anyone else still confused as to what the accords are?" Bruce asked. "Pretty sure we all are, Bruce." Steve said. 

"Okay, now that that's over, why don't we all just sit down. I have an... announcement before we start the next film. I ask that no one starts a physical fight when you see what's going to happen." Loraine said. 

'Up next: Captain America: Civil War' appeared on the screen.

T'Challa, Peter, and Bucky all looked worried when they saw the title, already knowing that no one was going to be happy when they saw what their future would hold. 


	2. Lagos

**'1991' appears on the screen. A man walks into a bunker and takes out a red leather book with a star on the front.**

Bucky tensed. "That thing." He practically growled.

**Bucky is being awakened from cryo. Two men help him stand. He is now sitting in a chair, screaming.**

Everyone flinched at the sound of Bucky's screams.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shit and turned his head away from the screen.

_**"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car."** _ **Karpov says.**

"What is he saying?" Steve asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"My... trigger words." Bucky said, voice light.

**"** _**Good morning, Soldier.** _ **"**

**"** _**Ready to comply.** _ **"**

**"** _**I have a mission for you. Sanction and extract. No witnesses.** _ **"**

Bucky's eyes widened as he remembered what his past self was about to do.

**A car drives down an empty road. The winter soldier follows it on his motorcycle. He drives up next to the car and pops the tire. The car crashes.**

Tony started at the screen, recognition plain as ever on his face. He knows that scene, he's seen it too many tomes to count. 

**The winter soldier drives up to the car, opens the trunk, and takes out a case.**

**He and Karpov look at what's inside the case. "** _**Well done, soldier."** _

"Is that what I think it is?" Peggy asked, worried. Bucky only nodded in response. 

**'Lagos' appears on the screen. Wanda drinks some tea. "Alright what do you see?" Steve asks.**

**"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target." Wanda says.**

**"There's an ATM in the south corner, which means-"**

**"Cameras."**

"That's right."

**"Both cross streets are one way."**

**"So, compromised escape routes."**

**"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out."**

**Newspaper clippings are shown.**

"Is that Rumlow?" Sam asked, after taking a closer look at the pictures. 

"How is he still alive?" Natasha asked, remembering watching what went down in DC, there was no way Rumlow should have survived that.

**"You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"**

**"Yeah, the red one? It's cute."**

**Natasha is sitting near Wanda. "It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us." She says.**

"Amen." Everyone said.

**"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?"**

**"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature."**

**"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam asks.**

"I'm not paranoid. I just like to be aware of my surroundings at all times." Natasha said.

**"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"**

**"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him." Steve says.**

**"If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us." Sam says.**

"Well, you did sort of drop a building on the guy." Rocket said.

**"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it." A drone flies up from Sam's suit and attaches itself to the garbage can.**

"That's cool." Peter said, it reminded him of his spider drone.

**"Give me X-ray. *'13825kgs max capacity' appears on the screen* That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed."**

"That's not good." Clint said.

**"It's a battering ram." Natasha says.**

**"Go now." Steve says.**

**"What?" Wanda asks.**

**"He's not hitting the police."**

**Sam dives off the roof.**

"Solid dive. 10 out of 10." Ned said.

**The garbage truck drives up to a building. The driver jumps out, the truck crashes and flips.**

"Whoa!"

**Two more trucks drive in. Armed men get out, they shoot gas canisters into the building.**

**Steve jumps down and kicks a car into one of the men and throws his shield at another. He kicks another into the building.**

"Ooh." Everyone winced.

**"Body armor, AR-15's. I make 7 hostiles." Steve says.**

**Sam flies up to the roof and takes out two men. He shoots another. "I make 5." He says.**

**Wanda lands and throws a man up to Sam who throws him to the ground. "4." Sam says.**

"Teamwork."

**Sam's drone scans the building. "Rumlow's on the third floor."**

**"Wanda, just like we practiced." Steve says.**

**"What about the gas?" Wanda asks.**

**"Get it out." Wanda lifts Steve into the building. Steve rips a gas mask off of one of the men.**

**Rumlow walks up to a case that says 'Biohazard.' "Pack it up." He says.**

"Shit."

**Steve takes out another one of the men, then trips one and throws him into the wall.**

"Brutal."

**Wanda starts removing the gas. Sam shoots two of the men with missiles. Rumlow leaves the building. "He's here." He says.**

**Steve notices the missing vial. "Rumlow has a biological weapon." He says.**

"Lord only knows what he's gonna do with it." Sam said.

**"I'm on it." Natasha says and jumps off her motorcycle. She quickly takes out a group of men.**

**Rumlow grabs her by her throat. She tries to electrocute him. "I don't work like that no more."**

**He says and throws her into the truck. "Fire in the hole." He drops a bomb in.**

"Oh no."

**She starts fighting the two men in there with her, the bomb explodes, she gets sent through the doors.**

"Oh my god." Hope said.

**Rumlow shoots at Steve, sending him flying back. Rumlow shoots two more times, Steve falls out of the building and onto the ground.**

Everyone cringed. That had to hurt.

**"Sam. He's in an AFV heading north." He says.**

**Rumlow hands the vial to someone. "Take this to the airstrip. We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck." He says.**

**The truck crashes into some stands. "Where are you going to meet us?" Someone asks.**

**"I'm not." Rumlow replies.**

A few people looked slightly confused.

**Sam lands on the roof of one of the stands. "I got four, they're splitting up." He says.**

**Natasha chases two of them. "I got the two on the left." She says.**

**Steve finds the van. "They ditched their gear."**

"Why would they do that?" Drax asked. 

"It makes them harder to find." Clint answered.

**"It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload." He says. A bomb gets throws at his shield, he throws it up before it detonates.**

"Quick thinking." Maria said.

**Rumlow punches Steve. "There you are, you son of a bitch. I've been waiting for this!" He yells.**

"I'm sure you have." Steve said.

**Sam throws one of the men down, kicks another into a building and searches him. "He doesn't have it. I'm empty." He says.**

"Damn."

**Natasha runs through a crowd, she finds one of the men and starts fighting him, the other arrives, she trips him and starts fighting both of them.**

"Here's Natasha Romanoff in all of her Russian badassery." Clint said.

**She kicks one of the men down and picks up his discarded gun. "Drop it. Or I'll drop this. Drop it!"**

**"He'll do it."**

"And in doing so, you'll kill all three of us." Natasha said.

**Sam's drone shoots the man, Natasha shoots the other and quickly grabs the vial just before it hits the ground.**

"You have very fast reflexes." Gamora said.

**"Payload secure. Thanks, Sam."**

**"Don't thank me." Sam says.**

**"I'm not thanking that thing."**

**"His name is Redwing."**

"You named it." Natasha said.

**"I'm still not thanking it."**

**"He's cute. Go ahead, pet him."**

Everyone giggled a bit.

**Steve and Rumlow are still fighting. "Come on!" Rumlow yells and punches Steve into a wall, they continue fighting.**

**Rumlow pins him to the wall. "This is for dropping a building on my face." He says.**

"He's still on that?"

**A knife extends from his gauntlet, Steve elbows him in the face and rips it off. A knife extends from Rumlow's other gauntlet, Steve kicks him away, Rumlow takes the mask off, Steve walks up to him.**

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Rumlow's face. 

**"I think I look pretty good, all things considered."**

"Well, he doesn't look as bad as I expected him too, that's for sure." Sam said.

**"Who's your buyer?" "You know, he knew you. You pal, your buddy, your Bucky." "What did you say?" "He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender."**

Everyone cringed at the euphemism.

**"He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go, you gotta go'."**

"Steve, he's stalling." Bucky said,

**"And you're coming with me." He activates a bomb, Wanda quickly contains him.**

"Quick thinking." 

**Wanda loses control of him and sends him flying into a nearby building.**

Everyone gasped. 

**Wanda covers her mouth in shock.**

Off-screen, Wanda had the same expression.

**"Oh my... Sam... We need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there." Steve says.**

"Oh my god."

'What have I done?' Wanda thought.

**Maria Stark is playing piano and singing. "Try to remember the kind of September. When grass was green-" She sings.**

Tony looked at the screen with a saddened expression.

**Howard walks into the room. "Wake up, dear, and say goodbye to your father." She says. Tony takes the blanket off.**

**"Who's the homeless person on the couch?" Howard asks.**

"That was rude." Peggy said to Howard.

**Tony stands up. "This is why I love coming home for Christmas right before you leave town." Tony says.**

"I never thought I'd see you without facial hair." Clint said to Tony.

**"Be nice, dear, he's been studying abroad." Maria says.**

**"Really, which broad? What's her name?" Howard asks, and takes Tony's Santa hat off.**

**"Candice." Tony answers.**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**"Do me a favor? Try not to burn the house down before Monday."**

**"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toga party accordingly."**

"Really?" Rhodey asked.

**"Where you going?"**

**"You father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway." Maria says.**

"That's nice."

**"We might have to make a quick stop." Howard says.**

**"At the Pentagon. Right? Don't worry, you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary." Tony says.**

A few people stifled their chuckles.

**"You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day. I'll get the bags." Howard leaves.**

"I mean... he's not exactly wrong." Rhodey said.

**Maria stands up. "He does miss you when you are not here.** **And frankly, you're going to miss us. Because this is the last time we're all going to be together. You know what's about to happen. Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it." She says.**

Tony now looked confused, this wasn't how he remembered this day happening.

**Howard walks back in with the bags. "I love you, Dad. And I know you did the best you could." Tony says. Maria kisses his cheek, she and Howard leave.**

**Older Tony is standing in the background. "That's how I wished it happened." Older Tony says.**

Tony looked down, sadly.

**"Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or BARF."**

"That is a very... unfortunate acronym." T'Challa said.

**"God, I gotta work on that acronym."**

"Yeah, you probably do." Happy said.

**"An extremely costly method of hijacking the hippocampus to... clear traumatic memories. Huh." He blows out a candle and the scene around him fades.**

"That's very... interesting technology." Shuri said. "It also has it's risks. Like someone could essientally lose their grip on reality or... someone could use it for the wrong reasons..."

**"It doesn't change the fact that they never made it to the airport... or all the things I did to avoid processing my grief, but... *He takes his glasses off* Plus, 611 million dollars for my little therapeutic experiment? No one in the right mind would've ever funded it."**

"Well... you're not wrong." Strange said.

**"Help me out, what's the MIT mission statement? 'To generate, disseminate and preserve knowledge. And work with others to bring it to bear on the world's great challenges'. Well, you are the others. And, quiet as it's kept the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind's ever known. Plus, most of you are broke."**

"Well, they are college students." Scott said.

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Rather, you were. As of this moment every student has been made an equal recipient of the Inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in all of your projects have just been approved and funded." The audience starts cheering.**

"That's amazing."

**"No strings, no taxes just re-frame the future! Starting now. *The teleprompter reads 'Now I would like to introduce the head of the foundation: Pepper Potts.' Tony pauses* Go break some eggs." He walks offstage.**

Tony and Pepper looked at each other, confused. Why didn't Pepper come onstage?

**"Wow. Wow. That uh... that took my breath away. Oh, Tony! So generous. So much money! Wow! Out of curiosity... will any portion of that grant be made available to faculty? I know, 'Ooh, gross', but hear me out. I have got this killer idea for a self-cooking hot dog." A teacher says.**

"A-a self cooking hot-dog?" Peter asked. 

"That sounds... gross." Shuri said.

**"Basically, chemical detonator embedded-"**

**"Restroom's this way, yeah?" Tony asks.**

"You're not listening to a word he's saying are you?" Sam asked.

**"Yeah. Embedded in the meat shaft."**

"A chemical detonator inside of the meat shaft of a hot dog... so that it will cook itself." Brue said, unsure if he was hearing this correctly.

**A woman walks up to them. "Mr. Stark, I am so sorry about the teleprompter. I didn't know Miss Potts had cancelled. They didn't have time to fix it." She says.**

**"Its-its fine. I'll be right back." Tony says.**

**"We'll catch up later." The teacher says.**

"I-I don't I don't think you will..." Quill said.

**Tony walks up to an elevator, a woman is standing there. "That was nice, what you did for those young people." She says.**

"It really was."

**"Ah, they deserve it. Plus, it helps ease my conscience."**

**"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you've got the money... break as many eggs as you like. Right?"**

"I don't think I like where this is headed." Maria said.

"Me either." Pepper said.

**"Are you going up?"**

**"I'm right where I want to be."**

**She reaches into her bag, Tony grabs her wrist. "Okay, okay. Hey! Sorry, it's an occupational hazard."**

"That's paranoia." Natasha said to Sam, correcting his statement from earlier.

**"I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it's boring... but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be. *She shoves a photo at him* His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia."**

The avengers all looked down, guiltily.

**"Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself."**

Tony and Steve were both reminded of their argument in the Heli-carrier. 'I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself.'

**"Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead... and I blame you." She walks away.**

"Tony... you know its not your fault, right. You did the best you could." Steve said.

"But she's right. If future me hadn't created Ultron, none of this would've happened." Tony said.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Tony, its not going to get you anywhere." Bruce said.

"Easier said than done, right?" Tony asked.

**Steve is watching the news. "11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month." The reporter says.**

The Wakandans all looked saddened by this.

**"The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred."**

**"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil."**

T'Challa and Shuri both looked at their father with expressions of pain and sadness.

**"Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them."**

"We're not indifferent to things like this." Steve said.

**"Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all." King T'Chaka says.**

**"The Wakanda king went on to..." Steve turns it off.**

Wanda, Sam, Steve and Natasha all had guilty expressions on their faces.

**"They are operating outside and above the international law. Because that's the reality, if we don't respond to acts like these. *Wanda is watching the news* What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?" Steve turns it off.**

"Why aren't they also focusing on what Rumlow was doing?" Sam asked.

**"It's my fault." Wanda says.**

**"That's not true."**

**"Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific."**

**"I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it."**

"You can focus on what you 'should' have done all day long, it's not gonna change anything. What matters is how are you going to do better in the future. Dwelling on the past will fix nothing." Coulson said.

**Steve sits down. "Rumlow said 'Bucky' and all of a sudden I was a 16-year-old kid again, in Brooklyn. And people died. It's on me."**

**"It's on both of us."**

"That's a... better way to put it." Thor said.

**"This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that, next time... maybe nobody gets saved."**

"If you're too busy focusing on what went wrong last time, you wont focus on what you need to do the next time." Sam said.

**Vision walks through the wall, startling them. "Vis! We talked about this." Wanda says.**

"You can't just walk through walls without knocking, dude." Clint said

**"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that- Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving." Vision says.**

**"Thank you. We'll be right down." Steve says.**

**"I'll... use the door."**

"Good."

**"Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest."**

**"We know who it is?"**

**"The Secretary of State.**


	3. The Sokovia Accords

**The Avengers are gathered around a table, Secretary Ross is there.**

"He's secretary of state now?" Bruce asked.

**"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back-swing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass..." Ross says.**

"Is there a point to this story?" Natasha asked.

**"I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt."**

"It's true." Fury said.

**"You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."**

"Reminds me of triple J." Peter said.

**"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asks.**

**"How about 'dangerous'?" Ross suggests.**

The avengers cringed at the adjective used to describe them.

**"What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"**

"Remind me again what exactly you and Blonsky were doing to me four years ago." Brue said.

**"New York." He shows them footage of the battle of New York. Hulk jumps into a building.**

Bruce glanced away, awkwardly. 

**"Washington D.C." He shows footage of DC. The Heli-carriers crash into the Potomac.**

Sam, Steve and Natasha all closed their eyes and looked down.

**"Sokovia." He shows footage of Sokovia. The city is floating.**

The avengers all subtly glanced at each other.

**"Lagos." He shows footage of Lagos, the building is burning, paramedics arrive.**

Wanda looked extremely guilty. 

**"Okay. That's enough." Steve says.**

A few thankful sighs were heard.

**"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution."**

The avengers now looked worried. What would this 'solution' entail?

**He sets a document down in front of Wanda, she slides it to Rhodey. "The Sokovia Accords."**

Everyone's eyes widened already relatively familiar with the name, having heard it in the last film. 

**"Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."**

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve asked, already disapproving of these accords.

**"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve says.**

**"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?** **If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences."**

"Did he just call us nuclear weapons? How is that a fair comparison?" Bruce asked.

**"Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."**

**"So, there are contingencies." Rhodey says.**

**"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."**

"Something tells me there wont be much 'talking'." Clint said.

**"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asks.**

**"Then you retire."**

"I don't like this." Steve said.

**'Cleveland' appears on the screen. Karpov is eating.**

"Oh, this asshole." Scott said.

**A car crashes outside, he looks outside. "Hello? Is this your car out front? I jumped the curb. Maybe we could take care of it ourselves. If you wanna call the cops, tha--that's okay too, I guess." Zemo says.**

"That one's the real asshole." Bucky said, referring to Zemo.

**"No. No cops."**

**"Thank you."**

**Karpov unlocks the door and opens it, Zemo punches him in the face.**

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed, not expecting that.

"Why did he do that?" Quill asked.

**Zemo breaks a hole in a wall, he takes out a box. Karpov is tied upside down over the sink, the water is running. Zemo dumps out the contents of the box, revealing the red book.**

Everyone tensed.

"This isn't good." Sam said.

**He looks through some files. "You have kept your looks, Colonel. Congratulations. 'Mission report. December 16, 1991'." He says.**

Bucky hissed in a breath.

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name is Zemo. I will repeat my question. Mission report. December 16, 1991."**

**"How did you find me?"**

**"When SHIELD fell, Black Widow released HYDRA files to the public."**

Natasha blinked.

**"Millions of pages much of it encrypted, not easy to decipher. But... I have experience. And patience. A man can do anything if he has those."**

"Well, on that point, he's not wrong." Tony said.

**"What do you want?"**

**"Mission report. December 16. 1991."**

**"Go...to...hell." Zemo turns the water off.**

That action took everybody by surprise, seeing as someone in his position would typically do the exact opposite.

**"HYDRA deserves its place on the ash heap."**

"That's true."

**"So your death would not bother me. But I'd have to use this book... and other bloodier methods to find what I need. I don't look forward to that. You'd only be dying for... your pride."**

"Oftentimes, that is the downfall of every man." Fury said.

**Zemo turns the water back on. "Hail HYDRA." Karpov says. He struggles for a few seconds before he dies.**

"My god." Wanda said softly. 

Tony staring blankly at the screen, the scene having reminded of his brief time in Afghanistan.

**Back at the compound, Sam and Rhodey are arguing. "Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey says.**

"Is that how you want to do this?" Sam asked Rhodey.

**"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?"**

**"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it'."**

**"How long are you going to play both sides?"**

"Why can't someone both agree and disagree with something?" Thor asked.

"Seems a little contradictory, don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Not at all, there can be aspects of something that someone likes and aspects of the same things that they don't like." Thor said.

**"I have an equation." Vision says.**

**"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam says.**

A few people rolled their eyes at the childishness.

**"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."**

"So... you're saying its our fault." Steve said.

"No, he's saying that there's a correlation." Tony said.

**"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asks.**

**"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe."**

"You're saying... that because we exist and have made ourselves known, that people naturally want to challenge us." Natasha said.

**"Oversight... oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."**

**"Boom." Rhodey says.**

A few people stifled their giggles.

**"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal." Natasha says.**

"Yeah... I don't like it." Clint said. "It worries me."

**"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve says.**

**"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." Tony says.**

"You have made up your mind though, haven't you?" Bruce asked. 

**Tony walks into the kitchen. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"**

A few people started giggling. 

"Yes, that is exactly what you're doing." Shuri said through her laughs.

**He shows them a picture. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA."**

"Tony..." Rhodey said.

**"Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service."**

Everyone stared at the screen, sadly.

**"Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."**

The avengers, now had guilty looks on their faces. A of that destruction, all fo the devastation was caused, in part, by them.

**"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass."**

Everyone cringed at the wording.

**"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."**

"He has a point." Loki said.

**"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve says.**

**"Who said we're giving up?"**

**"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames."**

"No it doesn't. Its making us take responsibility for the destruction that we helped cause." Tony said.

**"I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."**

**"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."**

"Everyone has an agenda, Steve." Rhodey said. "Not just people in positions of power."

**"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing."**

"But that was your choice, this isn't a choice." Steve said.

**"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."**

"He also has a point." Loki said.

"Who's side are you on?" Sam asked. 

"Both." Loki said simply. "Both of them have valid arguments."

**"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done _to_ us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." **

**"You're saying they'll come for me." Wanda says.**

"We would protect you."

"We would."

**"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha says.**

Tony choked. "Did-did you just agree with me?" He asked.

"You're as surprised as we are." Clint said.

**"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off -"**

**"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asks.**

"And come to think of it, didn't you do something similar to the senate?" Sam aske Tony.

**"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made... some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."**

"And how are they supposed to trust us if we continue like we have been?" Natasha asked.

**"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony asks.**

**"Oh, I want to take it back now."**

**"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed--I win."**

"That's not-" Steve cut himself off with a sigh.

**Steve gets a text, it reads: 'She's gone. In her sleep.' "I have to go." He says and leaves.**

A lot of people looked confused. Who was gone. Everyone else, however, could decipher just who the text was referring too.

**'London' appears on the screen. A children's choir is singing. Steve and other pallbearers are carrying a casket.**

Steve's eyes started watering.

**A picture of Peggy is shown.**

Everyone gasped softly.

Peggy looked down. She couldn't say that she was shocked, she also couldn't say that she wasn't shocked. Her 2016 self was in her 90s and ill. But it is surprising, finding out that you're dead.

Steve didn't know what to feel, Peggy was the love of his life. Finding out she is dying- he just feels empty now. 

**"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words." The minister says.**

**Sharon walks up to the podium. Steve looks shocked to see her.** **"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD... but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy." She says.**

Peggy smiled upon seeing her niece.

**"She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool."**

"That's actually awesome." Scott said.

**"But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't."**

"That's good advice." Carol said.

**"Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move... it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say 'No, you move'."**

'That's exactly what I'm gonna do.' Steve thought.

**Steve is alone in the church, Natasha walks up to him. "When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her." He says.**

**"She had you back, too." Natasha says.**

"We had each other." Peggy said.

**"Who else signed?"**

**"Tony. Rhodey. Vision."**

**"Clint?"**

"Aw, don't drag me into this please." Clint said.

**"Says he's retired."**

**"Wanda?"**

**"TBD. I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet."**

"You know I can't sign them." Steve said.

**"Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."**

"She's right."

**"What are we giving up to do it? I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."**

**"I know."**

**"Then what are you doing here?"**

**"I didn't want you to be alone." They hug.**

Everyone smiled at the sweet moment between friends.

**'Vienna.' appears on the screen. "At a special United Nations conference 117 countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords." A reporter says.**

"Here we go..."

**T'Challa is looking out a window.**

Offscreen, T'Challa was tense. He was too busy focusing on what was about to happen.

**"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?" A staff member asks. "Yes?" Natasha asks.**

**"These need your signature. Thank you."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." T'Challa says.**

**"Oh, well, it's not always so flattering."**

Everyone made hums of agreement.

**"You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill... I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company."**

"Yeah, well..." Natasha trailed off her unfinished thought.

**"Well, I'm not."**

**"That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff."**

**"Why? You don't approve of all this?"**

**"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really."**

"I agree with that sentiment." Rhodey said.

**"Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred."**

**"Unless you need to move a piano." T'Chaka says.**

"He's right about that." Tony said.

**" _Father_." **

**" _Son_. Miss Romanoff." **

**"King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria."**

**"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today."**

**"So am I."**

Steve cringed.

**"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session." A man says over the PA.**

"This is it."

**"That is the future calling. Such a pleasure." T'Challa says. Natasha leaves.**

**_"For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it."_ **

**_"I'm happy, father."_ **

**_"Thank you."_ **

**_"Thank you."_ **

Everyone smiled at that.

**"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy."**

The Wakandans glanced at each other.

**"Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative."**

"Well, half of us support it." Tony said quietly.

**T'Challa sees something suspicious outside. "Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace."**

**"Everybody get down!" T'Challa shouts. The building gets bombed.**

"Holy shit!" Everyone exclaimed.

**T'Challa crawls over to his father and checks for a pulse. He looks distressed and cradles T'Chaka's body in his arms.**

T'Challa and Shuri were both crying, and hugging one another for comfort.

**Steve is talking with Sharon. "My mom tried to talk me out of enlisting, but, um, not Aunt Peggy. She bought me my first thigh holster." She says.**

"So... you were the cool aunt." Hope said.

**"Very practical."**

**"And stylish."**

"You got that right." Natasha said.

**They walk up to the elevator. "CIA has you stationed over here now?"**

**"In Berlin, Joint Terrorism Task Force."**

**"Right. Right. Sounds fun."**

**"I know, right."**

The spies in the room laughed.

**"I've been meaning to ask you. When you were spying on me from across the hall..."**

"Doing her job." Maria corrects.

**"You mean when I was doing my job." "Did Peggy know?" "She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have one from you."**

Steve smiled a little at that.

**"Thanks for walking me back."**

**"Sure." Sam arrives.**

**"Steve. There's something you gotta see." He says.**

"Yeah."

**They are in a room, watching the news, Sharon is on the phone. "A bomb hidden in a news van..."**

**"Who's coordinating?" She asks.**

**"ripped through the UN building in Vienna."**

**"Good. They're solid. Forensics?"**

**"More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead."**

"My god."

**"including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier."**

Steve glanced at Bucky, who looked angry and... resigned.

"It wasn't- I didn't-" Bucky said. 

"I believe you." Steve said.

**"The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."**

**"I have to go to work."**


	4. Bucharest

**T'Challa is sitting on on a bench. Natasha walks up to him. "I'm very sorry." She says.**

**"In my culture death is not the end. It's more of a...stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where...you can run forever."**

"Sounds peaceful." May said. 

**"That sounds very peaceful."**

**"My father thought so. I am not my father."**

"You're gonna go after him." Sam said. 

**"T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Barnes."**

**"Don't bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself." T'Challa walks off.**

"I am sorry for what I caused you." T'Challa said. 

"I can't exactly blame you... Zemo was good at covering his tracks." Bucky said. 

"Almost too good." T'Challa agreed.

**Natasha gets a call from Steve. "yeah?" She asks.**

**"You alright?"**

**"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky."**

"I'm glad you made it out okay." Steve said.

**"I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please."**

**"Are you saying you'll arrest me?"**

"Someone's going to, you know that." Natasha said.

**"No. Someone will. If you interfere. That's how it works now."**

**"If he's this far gone, Nat, I should be the one to bring him in."**

"And get yourself arrested in the process." Maria said.

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying."**

"Well... I hate to say it, but he's not wrong about that." Sam said.

**Steve walks into a coffee shop and sits next to Sam. "She tell you to stay out of it? Might have a point." Sam says.**

"Thank you, Sam." Natasha said.

**"He'd do it for me."**

**"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we considered all our options."**

"Wise decision." Fury said.

**"The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me." Sharon enters.**

**"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym." She says.**

"'Course they do." Bucky said.

**"Most of it's noise. Except for this. *She sets down a file* My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now...so that's all the head start you're gonna get."**

**"Thank you."**

**"And you're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight."**

Steve sighed. How did it come to this?

 **Zemo is in his hotel room, the news is on. _"Homecoming. One. One. Fright Car."_ He rehearses.**

Bucky tensed. Steve's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

**Someone knocks on the door, he puts the book away and grabs a gun, then walks to the door.**

Now, everyone was tense.

**_"Mr. Müller. I have your breakfast. *He opens the door* Side of bacon and black coffee. Again. I can make you something different, if you like."_ She says. **

**_"It's okay. This is wonderful."_ **

**_"I'll put this on your-"_ **

**_"No, no. It's okay. I can manage. Thank you Mrs. Leiber."_ A bomb is shown. **

Everyone gasped. 

"You were framed." Tony stated. Bucky nodded wordlessly.

**Bucky is at a farmers market buying plums. He says something in Romanian.**

"All I wanted was some plums." Bucky said sadly.

'Bucharest' appears on the screen. Bucky walks up to newsstand and picks up the paper.

"Shit."

**Steve walks into Bucky's apartment.**

"Nice place." Sam commented, Bucky glared at him.

**He picks up a black notebook and sees a picture of himself. "Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south." Sam warns over comms.**

**"Understood." Bucky is standing behind Steve.**

"Jesus." A few people exclaimed, his sudden appearance startled them.

**"Do you know me?"**

**"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum."**

Steve smiled a little.

**"They've set the perimeter." Sam says.**

**"I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."**

**"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore."**

"We know."

**"They're entering the building." Sam says.**

**"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."**

**"That's smart. Good strategy."**

A few people now had grim looks on their faces.

**"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." Sam says.**

"Oh no."

**"This doesn't have end in a fight, Buck." A cop sets up a battering Ram outside the door.**

"You might wanna think about running now." Sam said.

**"It always ends in a fight."**

Everyone sighed sadly. 

**"5 seconds." Sam says.**

**"You pulled me from the river. Why?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"3 seconds!" Sam yells.**

**"Yes, you do."**

"I didn't know why when I did it, I do now." Bucky said. 

**"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Sam shouts. A grenade is thrown through the window, Bucky kicks it to Steve, who contains it with his shield.**

"Smart."

**Bucky throws the table at the door, to stop it from opening. A few officers crash through the windows and start shooting, Steve kicks one outside.**

**"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Bucky slams Steve into the ground.**

Everyone leaned forward, apprehensively. 

**Bucky punches a hole in the floor. "I'm not gonna kill anyone." He says and picks up his backpack and throws it out the window.**

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked. 

**More cops enter and start shooting at them. Bucky hits one with a cinderblock.**

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

**Another cop shoots the hinges off the door. Bucky emerges and starts fighting the cops. One crashes through the ceiling, he continues fighting the cops, the tackles one into the wall, moving down the stairs.**

"Damn! How many are there?" Rocket asked.

**Steve leaves the apartment. "Suspect has broken containment! He's headed down the east stairwell!"**

**Steve grabs the radio and breaks it, then grabs an officer before he falls. "Come on, man."**

**Bucky breaks the railing and swings onto the lower floor. Steve starts fighting the officers.**

"This- this right here is making things worse." Natasha said.

**Bucky jumps through the middle of the stairwell, and grabs onto one of the railings, he leaves the building and jumps onto the roof of the next one, and grabs his backpack.**

"Smart."

**Black Panther jumps down and starts fighting him.**

"Now there's this guy." Sam said.

**Black Panther kicks Bucky into the wall. Steve watches the fight. "Sam, southwest rooftop." He says.**

**"Who the hell's the other guy?" Sam asks.**

**"About to find out." Steve jumps onto the roof.**

**A helicopter starts shooting. "Sam."**

**"Got him." Sam kicks the helicopter.**

"Okay then."

**Bucky starts running, Black Panther chases him, Steve follows. The helicopter continues shooting. Bucky jumps into the street, Black Panther and Steve follow.**

**Cops start chasing them. "Stand down!" Steve jumps onto a car, throws the driver out and gets in.**

"Steve." Everyone sighed.

**Black Panther jumps onto Steve's car. "Sam, I can't shake this guy."**

**"Right behind you." Officers make a blockade at the end of the tunnel, Steve swerves to avoid it. Bucky grabs a motorcycle and gets on it.**

"That was pretty badass, not gonna lie." Peter said. 

**Steve continues chasing him. Black Panther leaps at Bucky, Who grabs his throat and drags him on the ground, eventually letting go. Black Panther grabs onto Sam's leg. Bucky shoots an explosive at the top of the bridge.**

Everyone tensed.

**Steve exits the car before it crashes and tackles Black Panther. The cops catch up to them.**

**Rhodey lands. "Stand down, now. *Steve puts his shield away and puts his hands up* Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." He says.**

Steve looks down, and closes his eyes. 

**Officers start to detain them.**

**Black Panther takes his mask off, revealing himself to be T'Challa. "Your highness." Rhodey greets.**

Everyone's eyes widened. "That was you!?" They exclaimed.

**Vision is cooking. "'A pinch of paprika.' A pinch." He says and adds it in.**

**Wanda walks in. "Is that paprikash?" She asks.**

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds good." Maria said.

**"I thought it might... lift your spirits." He explains.**

"That's nice of you." Peggy said. 

**Wanda tries some. "Spirits lifted." She says.**

**"In my defense, I haven't actually ever...eaten anything before, so..."**

A few people chuckled.

**"May I?"**

**"Please. Wanda?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"No one dislikes you, Wanda."**

**"Thanks."**

"This is awkward." Sam said. 

"When will you stop pointing out when things are awkward?" Bucky asked.

**"Oh, you're welcome. No, it's a... involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you."**

"I think, naturally, people are afraid of what they don't understand." Tony said.

**"Are you?"**

**"My amygdala is synthetic, so..."**

**"I used to think of myself one way. But after this *Her fingers are tinged red* I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but... that's not what everyone else sees."**

"You are still you Wanda, what happened to you doesn't change that." Steve said.

**Vision touches the mind stone. "Do you know, I don't know what this is?"**

"I really don't think anyone knows what it is... at least not completely." Wanda said.

**"Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but... its true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me."**

**"Are you afraid of it?"**

**"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day... who knows? I may even control it."**

"An interesting day that would be." Clint said.

**"I don't know what's in this but it is not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in 20 minutes."**

**"Alternatively, we could order a pizza?"**

Wanda looked at Vision, confused.

**"Vision, are you not letting me leave?"**

**"It is a question of safety."**

**"Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a...more secured foundation."**

"As much as I hate to say it, it does make sense. Especially after what Steve just did." Rhodey said. 

Wanda only nodded sadly. In hindsight, she probably should've seen this coming, but that didn't make it any easier for her to hear.

**"And what do you want?"**

**"For people to see you... as I do."**

"And how do you see me?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not sure just yet." Was the only answer Vision gave. In his time he had only known her for a short time, scarcely a month, that wasn't much time to form an opinion about her.

**'Berlin' appears on the screen. T'Challa, Steve and Sam are in the back of a police car. "So, you like cats?" Sam asks.**

"Really, Sam?" Natasha asked.

**"Sam." Steve says.**

**"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?"**

**"Your suit...it's Vibranium?"**

**"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior."**

"That's interesting."

**"And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king...how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"**

T'Challa glanced at Bucky apologetically.

**Steve, Sam and T'Challa walk up to Everett Ross. "What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asks.**

**"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." Everett says.**

Steve sighed.

**"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Sharon says.**

**"What about our lawyer?"**

**"Lawyer. That's funny."**

"How is that funny?" Steve asked. 

"Because at this moment in time all of the evidence they think they have points to me." Bucky said.

**"See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt."**

**"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam says.**

"What would you do if you did?" Quill asked.

**"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it?"**

**"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'Challa says.**

**Natasha walks up to Steve. "For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." She says.**

"I deserve that." Steve said. 

**"He's alive." Steve says.**

**Tony is on the phone. "No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup." He says.**

**"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Natasha says.**

Steve cringed at her tone.

**"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."**

**"'Consequences'?" Steve asks.**

**"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something."**

**"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?"**

"Wouldn't bet on it." Tony said.

**"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too."**

**"That's cold." Sam says.**

"Poor Sam."

**"Warmer than jail." Tony says while walking away.**

"Which is where you very well could be at the moment." Strange said.

**A delivery man pulls up outside.**

A few people looked at him warily and untrusting. 

**Tony walks into the room Steve's in. "Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely. *He pulls out two fountain pens* FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941."**

"Cool."

**"Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most."**

**"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Steve says.  
**

"And are you one who believes that?" Tony asked. 

"No, but I knew some people who did." Steve answered.

**"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to... what do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"**

"What?" Bruce asked.

**"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her."**

**"We're kinda...well, not kinda..."**

**"Pregnant?"**

**"No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault."**

Tony and Pepper glanced at each other. 

**"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know."**

**"A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA... and then Ultron. My fault."**

"Tony... the blame doesn't only fall on you, you know that right?" Bruce asked. "It lies with me too, I helped you."

"And me." Wanda said, surprising Tony. "I put the vision in your head, if I hadn't then maybe..."

**"And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference."**

"Tony." Pepper sighed. 

**"In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work."**

Howard cringed slightly.

**"You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single."**

**"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you."**

Steve winced, he hadn't known that.

**"I don't mean to make things difficult."**

**"I know, because you're a very polite person."**

**"If I see a situation pointed south... I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could."**

"We all know that's not true." Clint said.

**"No, you don't."**

**"No, I don't. Sometimes..."**

**"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth."  
**

"That came out of nowhere." Sam said.

**"But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center...instead of a Wakandan prison."**

"You would help him?" Steve asked.

**"I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards."**

**"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended."**

"They can be, to be what we need them to be, rather than what everyone else wants them to be." Tony said.

**"I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated..."**

**"Wanda? What about Wanda?"**

**"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company."**

**"Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way..."**

"And what exactly is the right way, Rogers?"

"Not locking her up for one, even if it is in the name of protection." Steve said.

**"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony."**

"Is it... is it really. I mean we all saw what the press was saying about her, what do you think would happen of she went into public before everything dialed down?" Tony asked. 

"While that may be true, it should be my choice to leave or to stay, and from what I gather it wasn't." Wanda said. 

**"She's not a US citizen."**

**"Oh, come on, Tony."**

**"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction."**

Wanda flinched. "What?" She asked, hurt and angry that Stark would call her that.

**"She's a kid!"**

**"Give me a break! I'm doing what has to be done... to stave off something worse."**

**"You keep telling yourself that. *He sets the pen down* Hate to break up the set." He leaves.**


	5. Chapter 5

I will be taking this series down today sue to copyright infringement, I am no longer able to continue it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Wattpad account got deleted on December 17th and I was really pissed about that so, I sort of lost motivation to continue this story. Let me know if you think I should put this back up on Wattpad under a different name. So... yeah, enjoy.


End file.
